Missing Silent Tears
by Midnighstar
Summary: A Kagura and Sesshomaru songfic. Chapter One is in Kagura's point of view. Chapter two is in Sesshomaru's POV. PLZ R&R!
1. Missing

Missing Silent Tears

Summery: This is a song fic that mainly surrounds Kagura and Sesshomaru. Warning: If you do not own the manga volume 32. or if you do not know what happens later on in the story this a spoiler! Enjoy!

A/N: I'd like to thank my one friend thunderbrother for giving me the idea. I came up with the other one all by my self (with the approviance of a dear friend…Broken Kamiya). Ok I'll quite talking! On with the story…er…songfic.

Chapter one: Missing

Kagura sighed. She was dead. She thought that she remembered seeing Sesshomaru's face before she headed for the netherworld. Only she looked down on her body and saw that it was merely bones. She shuddered at the thought. Sure she was a rough and tough youkai but still…the sight of seeing your own bones…that even give Naraku a shiver up the spine…if he had any. So Sesshomaru came looking for her did he? Well she wasn't coming back! Not this time! Maybe one day he'll wake up and say to himself "What is missing?" and then it'll done on him. The little annoying incarnation of Naraku! Yeah! That's it! I don't have her bugging this Sesshomaru at every moment she could get! Well wasn't that just fine for him!

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing? "_

She almost laughed at the though. Sesshomaru…remember **her**? That's almost as funny as saying that Inuyasha actually likes Kikyou! She knew since the day that he turned her down that he wouldn't take a second glace at her. After all why should a mighty and brave youkai like him anyway? It was just preposterous. She knew that no one at Naraku's house hold would miss her…half the time they were out looking for her. She shrugged. Why should she care if anyone felt for her, or is crying over her not being there anymore. She knew no one would. Because of the hellhole life that Naraku had made her live that no one would even recognize her disappearance…would they?

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Kagura almost puked as she remembered how many times she sacrificed herself for you unrighteous man! Constantly sneaking around so she could see him. Lying straight to her creators face…why ? So she could see him! But don't ever let Sesshomaru be nice and kind and courteous to a woman. Oh heavens no! It would ruin his title as Lord of the West. Whatever she loved him and that was that…there was no getting around it. Even though deep down in her heart, that gladly now belonged to her, that she would do it all again…get tortured by Naraku, get bested by Inuyasha because Naraku was distracting her all the time. She'd go through that torment all over again just to know that Sesshomaru actually cared for her. Hopefully he'll see that she is gone. She saw the silent tears that he had when Rin was abducted…though he hid is so well you would've mistaken it for anger…which he was but she knew he was in despair and desperate to get his little girl back! Pretty soon when he is gone he will be thinking the same things that she is. She just knew it!

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? _

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "

Kagura sighed…she knew that they wouldn't at heart. She saw them digging a grave…Inuyasha and Miroku. The exact people that she didn't _want_ touching her bones. But no, Sesshomaru has to go off and do something…probably go kill something for pleasure…she knew his antics. She saw the pool of blood around her bones that were now, surprisingly being handled gently by Miroku and Inuyasha. Oh how she knew blood. Oh well. Blood is blood…blood wont help you in the afterlife. It wouldn't win Sesshomaru's love…if anything it would win his disgust…showing him that your not capable of surviving. She'll have to wake up every night now and cant look at the stars and see him. That was her biggest fear…not being able to see him again. She had an idea! If he didn't care about her, which was most likely true, then she would haunt him for the rest of his life until he declared his love for her.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

* * *

_

A/N: I know that it was short but I had to go on pure instinct for this fic…I've never heard of it, seen it, I didn't even hear the music! Sorry if I offended anybody who likes the pairing Kikyou/Inuyasha. Anyways please review!


	2. Silent Tears

Missing Silent Tears

Summery: See chapter one!

Disclaimer: I don't own it…..but ya know deep down inside we all wish we could.

Chapter 2: Silent Tears

Sesshomaru shook the thought from his head. He had seen his outouto digging up a grave for the woman that he had come to love…as a wife. He sighed and even though his mind was telling him that she was gone, his heart refused to believe it. Making sure that him face was as normal as can be he headed back to Rin and Jaken…he knew that she was still there looking down on him…he could feel it. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He stopped and looked behind him and for the slightest moment he could have sworn that he saw her spirit. After all he would have thought that her soul went to heaven for all of her deeds were forced. She was angry…he could feel it.

_Give me a reason to believe that your gone_

_I see your shadows so I know there all wrong_

Sesshomaru was actually tossing and turning. He couldn't get any sleep. He looked over to see Rin and saw that she was crying in her sleep. Whimpering and kicking out at nothing but Jaken's head. The toad youkai was awoken and about to yell at the small girl until he saw Sesshomaru's eyes. He quickly looked to him

"Is there something I can be of service of milord?" he said with hopeful eyes.

"Only the usual. I am going for a walk."

"But sire…you haven't sleep in almost three months!"

"Jaken."

"Yes sir."

Walking in the moonlight Sesshomaru kept on feel as if someone was watching him. When he was laying on the earth's surface he couldn't help be see a path led to her grave…as almost as if she was calling him there. Letting his feet walk while his mind was screaming at him that he was way out of line for doing this. Seeing the freshly dug up grave and then seeing the tombstone it read

Hear lies Kagura

Queen of the wind

Know to all

That her life was a sin

Protected other's with her life

Would've someday became a wonderful wife

Know now that her suffering and pain

Will not ever be in vain

Sesshomaru almost growled. How did they know her life was a sin? Naraku will pay dearly for this. For some reason he had the urge to dig up her grave. Of course he wouldn't…that would be dishonoring her quiet and peaceful rest. But something was saying to. Of course he was letting his insides take over again. He started digging like a dog with his one hand. Only to find at the pit of the grave was bones. Taking off his outer kimono he set it on the ground along with his armor. Quickly melting the metal into a large brace. He gathered the bones and set them on the clothe then took the brace and set it around the cloth.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth _

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me but now _

_I'm taking you home_

Voices in his head were arguing. One sides was saying to take the bones back to her grave and let her be in peace but the other side said to take them to his home. Somehow, he knew that this would work. Approaching Jaken and a now awake Rin he told them that they are now going to the palace. Traveling along together in the skies with his two trusted and loyal companions. He looked down and saw Kagura's bones. He then looked to his right and could've sworn he saw her fallowing him sitting cross-legged having a hand to rest her chin on and her other hand was moving her fingers impatiently. He did a double take…she wasn't there.

Getting to the splendid turret he quickly tucked Rin into bed and set off for his own corridors. He knew the plan he had was going to work only at the top if the citadel where the winds were quite strong and massive. Setting the bones next to his bed he began to think to himself. He wouldn't leave her. He just couldn't. He was going to stay hear forever if he had to for it to work. He remembered the words that she always use to say to him…the little jabs she would throw…all of that he missed and he knew she didn't know of his love. He looked up and whispered

"I miss you…wind sorceress Kagura. Pleas let my plan work." He pleaded to the heavens

_I will stay forever hear with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

He could hear the village that Inuyasha and the others were. He heard everything within four hundred miles its just that he chose not to hear almost…everything. So he decided to drop in on what his brother was doing. Of course his head started to hurt. He heard the conversation that was being said by his brothers and some villagers

"Lord Inuyasha!"

"What is it?"

"A culprit has stolen the bones of that sorceress."

"WHAT!" he bellowed

"He had long white hair."

"Did he look like me?"

"Yes sire he did. Only he took the bones with him."

"Leave him."

"But sir…"

"That is my brother…the last person who Kagura saw when she died." He said while putting his hands into his kimono.

"Why did he take the bones though?"

"Because he loves her…that's why Kagome and I put on the tombstone "would've made a wonderful wife" because we secretly knew that they loved each other."

"He's crazy though…"

"He is a dog…he's crazy in love and crazy 'for' his love."

Sesshomaru almost laughed. Returning his hearing back to normal, he began to think. Of course, he loved Kagura. There was no going around that. Nothing could ever stop him from missing her…for needing her with him. Nothing could ever come between that.

Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love 

The funny thing is that she couldn't leave him. He saw her spirit for real this time. He saw her looking him straight in the eyes. He reached out for her, as she did for him. But he only caught air. However, she could touch him. Kagura began to pet his head causing him to lay down. She started singing words to him:

_I will stay forever hear with you _

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me _

_Even in death our love goes on_

_And I cant love you more than I do_

He leaned into the touch. Just then he looked over to see the sun begin to hover over the horizon. Time for his plan to go into action! He swept up her bones and quickly walked to the top of the citadel. He placed her bones on top of the bench that was carved from the very claw of his great grandmother on his mother's side. He then ripped the flesh on his arm and laid it on top of the bones. Quickly so that it would work, he took out Tensuiga using its ultimate purpose. There was a bright flash of light. He then saw at least 900 little lights including the one that was with Kagura's bones. He knew that it worked with the flesh that he had thrown onto the bones began to correspond. New flesh began to appear. Another bright flash of light and there stood. Kagura in a beautiful white dress. She looked at him and gave him the most prettiest and graceful smile has ever seen since his dream of Rin in the future (fatherly like though because of course he is with Kagura). She had her hair down and it was a surprising length…it rivaled Izayoi's. His mother had hair that dragged a good three feet onto the floor. Maybe it was something about the inu youkai's they liked longhaired women. She ran to him and crushed him with a hug. She then crushed him again only this time with a kiss. She then looked up at him and said

"I love you."

"As I to you."

"You better. You know I was gonna haunt your soul until you admitted that…and now look!"

"Yes."

"Sesshomaru, thank you." She said in pure gratitude.

"For what?"

"Loving me."

_And I cant love you more than I do

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it. The lyrics were from an awesome friend (Broken Kamiya). Please review!_


End file.
